Feliz día del Padre
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: EL día del padre esta por terminar, podra cierta nacion latina enviar sus sentimientos hacia aquel que lo crio, o de nuevo su orgullo le ganara.  ligerisima mencion de spamano y family spamex. Felicidades a todos los papás. denle una oportunidad


Feliz dia a todos los que son padres, o a todos los que los tienen, aqui en mi casa, no es muy comun que se festeje esto, pero se que hay lugares donde si, pues este es un breve escrito de lo que mi querido Mexíco, hace por su papa españa, aun cuando ya sea un poquito tarde. bueno en mexico no nos representa la puntualidad. XD

Como todo buen mexicano lo mejor siempre al final. o todo lo dejamos para el final XD.

Bueno pues aqui tienen, criticas, reclamos, dudas sobre los platillos o estados mencionados con gusto se los aclaro. :) por cierto la cancion de Nanga ti Feo es una cancion zapoteca, muy bonita, y muy tradicional en mexico lo mismo que Cielito Lindo... ojala puedan oirla,

".com/watch?v=3tCzQdalwAY" esta es una version que yo considero muy buena...Cuidense y de nuevo gracias por leer...

La hubiese subido un poco antes pero me quede sin red, Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>¿Porque no era más fácil admitirlo?, y es que bueno él era así, siempre tan terco, así pues miro el reloj de su pared, eran las 11:00 pm, en tan solo una hora daría por terminado aquel día, al menos en su país, sabía que con la diferencia de horas, el día ya había terminado para cierta nación de la pasión.<p>

Suspiro pensando en que hacer, no era un día establecido por ley, y aunque había notado mucha gente dando regalos, y preparando comidas tan típicas, solo para alegrar el corazón de todos aquellos, grandes señores, si esos que aun con el ceño fruncido, aun con la cara cansada, las manos pesadas, llenas de asperezas, habían sonreído al oír aquella felicitación. El abrir los presentes o al ver los suculentos platillos a degustar en familia, la fiesta o el pastel, o el simple regalo. Las flores o las lágrimas por los faltantes, a pesar de no ser una fecha oficial su pueblo admiraba a esos señores grandes o pequeños, esos que eran héroes y guerreros, padres y abuelos eran festejados en este día, en casos especiales los hermanos o incluso los tíos, pero lo importante era eso el "festejo". No era la unión familiar, el afecto, el amor que se proclamaba a aquellos señorones, ah aquellos héroes.

Si hasta el, que no era en si padre de nadie, había recibido sus presentes:¡Ah! que si los pozoles de Jalisco, que si los moles en Puebla, Veracruz con su huachinango, Yucatán con su cochinita pibil, Michoacán con sus Chongos Zamoranos, Nuevo León con su Cabrito, DF con su rico caldo tlalpeño y sus gorditas de la villa, Guerrero y sus chilapas y los dulces de coco e Hidalgo con aquella rica Barbacoa. Entre todos los demás de sus estados que entre fiesta y fiesta le habían dado el "Feliz Día"

Y es que aun cuando la fecha no estaba marcada, aun cuando era el tercer domingo de Junio, todo el mundo lo había festejado. Incluso recibió llamadas de los presidentes municipales y mira que son muchos, Todos deseándole Feliz Día, el mismo había puesto flores para el Imperio Azteca y le había cantado bien tempranito en la mañana. Le canto aquella canción que el joven imperio le cantaba a la hermosa imperio maya, esa canción Zapoteca, muy temprano entono su voz en aquellos antiguos dialectos que aun conocía pero tenía bien guardados, y le canto al alba el "Nanga ti Feo"; en la mañana él se había acordado de todos pero… justo ahora por que no podía sacarlo de su mente.

Incluso despertó al gringo mientras cantaba.

– "Yo soy un feo un feo que sabe amar "–

– Pero si tú no eres feo Meshiko–

– ¡Gringo!–

– Es raro verte cantando tan temprano meshiko–

– Haber pendejo ME-XI(JI)-CO–

– Jajaja, le llevare a Inglaterra su presente, aunque en el reino unido ayer fue el día del padre–

– Así pues bien por ti, Wei–

– Le hablaste a España–

– ¿Cómo para qué?–

– Meshiko-kun tienes que hablarle a tu papa, porque no te consolare si luego estas llorando por no haberle marcado–

– ¿Quién llora? cabron–

– No te apures el Hero, estará de regreso pronto–

– Ya llégale–

– Jajaja, Dile qui soi uno santo– se alejó el gringo cantando muy desafinado la canción que antes el mexicano entonaba

– Apréndetela primero Wei–

Y así había transcurrido el día, ocupado entre todos los estados y sus representantes, el senado le hizo una fiesta, los legislativos lo invitaron a un baile, los jurídicos le hicieron un pastel, el presi estaba con su familia pero le invito a comer. Y justo ahora, estaba sentado viendo la tele. Pensando que tal vez tenía una par de copas arriba.

Tomo su celular y empezó a escribir un mail.

"No…soy bueno con esto así que…Feliz Día Papá…." Adjunto una canción y envió quedaban 10 minutos a las 12:00 y él había cumplido, aunque justo ahora sus labios sonreían y sus ojos lloraban ya después le pediría a Jalisco un buen tequila y un mariachi e iría a saldar las cosas como el macho que era, por ahora apago la tele y se recostó un rato.

* * *

><p>Dormía plácidamente abrazando a su Lovino cuando el sonido de su celular le sorprendió.<p>

Tomo el teléfono y sin ver bien apretó aquel botón que le invitaba a reproducir algo.

Cerro sus ojos algo cansado y de pronto una simple canción le hizo abrirlos de nuevo, no conocía el idioma pero tenía la seguridad de haberle oído antes.

"Paguinica bena espadaguini  
>Paguinica bena nesalulu"<p>

– ¿Que eso?– pregunto Lovino tallándose los ojos

– Un e-mail de México– dijo con una sonrisa pacífica y llena de cariño, el Italiano del sur se sentó a su lado y miro aquel simple mensaje

– ¿Feliz día papá?–

– Si–

– ¿Y la canción?–

– Una muy vieja y llena de amor…– beso los labios del sureño que frunció un poco el ceño

– "Soy un feo, un feo que sabe amar, con todo su corazón y que te quiere de verdad" – el español canto aquella letra que había recordado aquella que un antiguo imperio Azteca le dijo una vez, servía para conectar los corazones sin importar la distancia.

– Tu hijo necesita un reloj– dijo el Italiano al ver el reloj

– No, México siempre es así, además de seguro lo mando antes que el día terminara, al menos en su casa–

– Bueno todos los demás, fueron un poco más oportunos–

– Sí, pero aunque todos sean especiales, este es muy lindo, después de todo, esta canción es algo muy propio de su pasado, un pasado en el que yo me inmiscuí–

– ¿Estás bien?– pregunto Lovino

– Sí, estoy muy feliz– lo abrazo de nuevo y beso sus labios.

– Buenos días Lovi-love–

– Cállate bastardo apenas son las 7:10 de la mañana. –

– SI, tienes razón– beso de nuevo al italiano y se recostó. Tecleo un mensaje rápido y lo envió con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p>– ¿Y si no llego?– giraba en su cama pensando una y otra vez aquello, el sonido de su teléfono lo asusto<p>

– Ok, debo cambiar mi timbre de entrada– miro aquel mensaje y lo abrió una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Y un dulce sonrojo atravesó su rostro.

– "Muchas Gracias", "No te desveles más cielito lindo"–

– Buenas noches papá– cerró sus ojos y se acomodó de nuevo para dormir. Murmurando aquella canción,

– "si alguien te habla de mi negrita  
>si alguien te habla de mí en tu presencia<br>diles que yo soy tu negro santo  
>diles que yo soy tu negro santo"<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Miro al cielo. Atreves de la ventana

– Buenos días Cielito Lindo–

– Ya cállate Bastardo– gruño molesto el italiano tratando de dormir de nuevo.

– Perdón Lovi– lo abrazo y cerró sus ojos.

Había sido un gran día, si un gran día del Padre.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por Leer...Feliz dia España, y a todos los papas.<br>_


End file.
